


Greed

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understands Greed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

I seem to want everything these days.

I want to restore Al to his original body, I want to take down all those homunculi and their freaky 'father', I want to save Amestris, to protect those I care about.

I want to protect you.

I want the three of us to be together, happy, just like we were back then. I want to make you cry those tears of joy like I promised. Hell, I just want to see you again.

I guess Greed was right. He told me that greed wasn't all bad. That we all have greed because we all want things we don't have. It can be a goal, it can be a material possession, it can be money and power. It can be anything your heart desires.

It can even be someone.

And the more I think about what the future could hold and how this could really be the last fight I ever fight, the more I realize just how much you truly mean to me.

That's when I want to be with you the most. To hold you and never let you go.


End file.
